


【超蝙】Blue Jeans

by AmanAS_IK



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanAS_IK/pseuds/AmanAS_IK
Summary: 又一个pwp





	【超蝙】Blue Jeans

【超蝙】蓝色牛仔裤（pwp，NC-17）  
Tips：  
本文又名《我就蹭蹭不进去》，《夏日的酒》前篇，一见钟情的超出没，精力充沛的年轻人们的旅馆一夜  
*bgm《Blue Jeans》

克拉克第一次遇到他，是在一个酒吧里。那是个年轻的男人，面容英俊，眼眸湛蓝。  
首先吸引他的，是那紧贴着吧台的腿。有些发白的蓝牛仔裤紧紧勾勒出他匀称有力的腿部肌肉，一截白皙的细脚踝从牛仔裤底端露出，生生隔开了鞋与裤子材质带来的厚重感，转而添上一抹轻飘飘的美，与绝对的邀请般的性吸引力。克拉克盯着对方的腿，目光不时难以控制地瞟向他靠在吧台上的屁股。他清楚地知道这有多么不礼貌又有多下流，而酒精环境下的冲动却又猛烈地冲击他岌岌可危的理智，使得他内心的本能与道德开始搏斗。他不得不强迫自己挪开视线，猛地灌下一大口饮品。  
他仿佛已经忘了自己在喝什么。  
不看那条蓝色的牛仔裤，克拉克依旧没法忽视那人的存在。那时的——他后来知道是布鲁斯——已经微醉，透明的酒水被颤抖着送到唇边，又顺着他苍白的面颊滑入敞开的领口，沾湿了他松松垮垮的衣衫。  
而当来自那双迷蒙不醒，轻佻醉人的湛蓝眼眸中氤氲的目光短暂地与克拉克接触时，一瞬间炸响在克拉克脑中的闪电与雷鸣清楚地告诉克拉克：  
他完蛋了。

事情异常简单。克拉抗拒着每一根叫嚣“不可以”的脑神经，在酒吧鬼使神差地端着啤酒，在骤然引起他的幻想与痴迷的男人身边坐下。而这男人眯眼盯了紧张脸红的克拉克三秒，就毫无顾忌地把未喝完的酒杯扣在克拉克的胸膛上，让其中残余的透明的酒印湿了堪萨斯大男孩的衣服，并留下独一无二的神秘纹路。  
“认真的？”布鲁斯指了指克拉克衣服上的“欢迎来到大都会”，轻飘飘地一语双关。  
“什么？你说这件衣服……它不是因为……我不来自大都会……但是，呃，我是认真的。”克拉克极力定下心解释。酒精饮料本该对氪星人不起丝毫作用，但事实上，克拉克敢保证自己中招了。这人的眼睛中说不清道不明的甜蜜与冷酷已经俘获了他。而他浑身上下散发出的强烈的雄性荷尔蒙把处子拖进了无底的深渊，并提醒他早已成年……成年的快乐……  
克拉克紧张地等待他的审判。  
而布鲁斯静静等酒水顺着衣服滑入克拉克的裤子。最终，他突然起身，并顺势勾住克拉克的脖子，玩味地回答：“叫我布鲁斯。”

旅馆是酒吧边的旅馆，前台招待确认了这烂醉的两人不打算跳楼也不准备杀人抛尸，就撇撇嘴，甩给他们一把锈钥匙。克拉克艰难地带着挂在身上的男人挤上窄小的楼道，并把钥匙上的红褐色锈斑剥去，用以开锁。  
布鲁斯饶有兴味地直勾勾盯着克拉克的动作。他将下巴搭在克拉克的左肩，黑发摩擦着克拉克的面颊。这使克拉克禁不住产生了推一推眼镜以掩饰自己内心波动的渴望。身后温暖的躯体紧贴自己的脊背，而下腹处尤其炽热。这比太阳边的温度更滚烫。  
他把钥匙插进门锁，小心地控制力量，防止钥匙被掰断，然而这锈钥匙的质量却比他想象得更糟糕，即使他几乎没用力，钥匙依旧断成两截。棕红的锈粉粘在他手指上。他正待随便把粉搓掉，却被背上的人抓住了手腕。  
布鲁斯松开手，从他背上跌下来，晃悠着靠在他身上，并抓住了粘上锈迹的手。这男人对着克拉克的手发起呆，忽然伸出舌头，在克拉克的指尖轻巧地一点，如同蝴蝶蹁跹点过野花的瓣尖。  
他弯起眼角，一双湛蓝的眼睛里盈满了夜晚缥缈的华灯夜色。酒气从他乌黑的头发丝渗透，到他裹在蓝色牛仔裤里的，由人类所能拥有的最性感的肌肉所组成的大腿，和一截露在牛仔裤外的白皙脚踝。在透视的帮助下，克拉克还能看见那双鞋里没穿袜子的脚趾。  
“你得知道，我试过……潜入盗窃。”年轻的醉酒者用他浸泡在浮云中的声音说。“所以……这样……  
下一刻，惨遭破坏的锁头在布鲁斯面前缴械投降。而罪魁祸首直接环上克拉克的脖子，背朝下朝门里倒去。克拉克连忙不着痕迹地身体一转，让自己变成了那个垫在下面的垫子。  
木头地板发出一声不堪重负的呻吟，吱呀作响着被两人压得向下凹陷。在摔倒之前，克拉克就已经回身把布鲁斯搂在怀里，防止布鲁斯摔疼。酒气从他忽急忽缓的呼吸中散发，湿漉漉地打在克拉克的耳廓上。温热的瘙痒感被氪星人的感知放大了无数倍，一下又一下地挤压他的心脏，使他的血液上涌，以至于头昏脑涨。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克挣扎着说，努力让声音从喉咙里正常地发出。他甚至等了足足三十秒，才发现自己忘记了维持呼吸。“我们……去床上吗？”  
他放轻了声音，感到自己耳朵滚烫，隆隆的嗡鸣响彻在大脑中。那是自己体内血液流动，与对方心跳的声音。布鲁斯的心跳平稳有力，如同风浪中的航标与灯塔。  
不对，他的心跳速度不对，为什么！  
克拉克不敢置信地直接脱口而出：“你没喝醉！”同时，一种骤然了解到这不是一次普通的意乱情迷的惊慌击中了他。他在这一瞬间想要抽身离去，逃离这个由情人床畔的呢喃和魅魔的低语所构成的男人。他不敢，突然就不敢对着这装醉的人做些什么了。布鲁斯的主动迷惑了他，而布鲁斯的清醒又惊醒了他。  
恐惧使他退缩。他的能力始终威胁着所有人的安危，但布鲁斯不知道。  
布鲁斯依旧掩饰着勾唇道：“那要怎么才算醉呢，我的……克拉克？”  
他把克拉克名字的读音缩得很短，在舌尖一滚就过。而这却更让克拉克陷入痴迷。他知道自己已经硬了。  
“你的心跳……”克拉克试图解释。“它很稳。”  
布鲁斯不得不停下伪装。他低声咒骂了一句，再对上克拉克时，已经换下了迷糊浪荡的表情。一种更冷酷又更高傲的姿态稍纵即逝，转而成为更直接的审视与挑逗。  
“你很敏锐。”布鲁斯评价，并首先直直站起身。克拉克也立刻站起来，揉了揉自己的耳朵，尴尬地看着布鲁斯。布鲁斯比他矮大概一英寸多点，这是个很适宜的身高差，因为这意味着可反转的压制或被压制。  
“是的……”克拉克说，“那你为什么……装醉？”他有点迷惑不假，但，好吧，他只是想随便找个话题来缓解尴尬。  
布鲁斯停了一秒，复又在脸上挂起甜蜜的浅笑。“为了找乐子。”他言简意赅地终结话题，并上下扫了克拉克一眼。“你呢？”  
“我！我……”克拉克定了定神。“我也是去找乐子的……”  
“不。你是去结束你多年的处男生活的。”布鲁斯斩钉截铁地宣布。他甚至在语气里加了点不耐烦的挑衅和撩拨。“童子军，你天生就弯？”  
克拉克似乎小声嘟囔了点什么，随后自暴自弃地说：“我一直觉得我是直的。”  
”很好。而你选择了同性来行使自己的初夜权。会做Top吗？”布鲁斯假模假样地点了点头，大喇喇地倒向床铺。小旅馆的床发出一声呻吟，好在这被套还算干净。  
克拉克皱起眉头，犹豫了一下，只能不甘地违心说：“不会。”  
“那我上你？”布鲁斯无所谓地问，却遭到了更激烈的反对。  
“不可以！”克拉克急促地说，并捕捉到了布鲁斯的讶异和无语。  
天知道他现在有多想把这个穿紧身蓝牛仔裤的男人操到失神。拜托，他从青春期到青年期的所有幻想都在这一刻有了明确的指向。  
但是克拉克对自己糟糕的该死的力量控制印象深刻。他一点也不希望把布鲁斯的骨头弄断，就像他当初一个不小心捏碎了家里的洗脸台。而他的身体强度决定了他不可能做下面的那个。  
那他主动约一夜情的时候到底在想什么！他现在只想回到一小时前，把那个昏了头的自己绑回座位。  
布鲁斯盯着这个脸越来越红的家伙看了一会儿，示意他靠近，并捏了捏克拉克裤子里硬邦邦的性器，感受到它又忽然胀大了一圈，恨不得顶破裤子。  
“没问题。”布鲁斯又捏了捏克拉克的囊袋，确认这也非常正常。他不由得猜测是不是这位“直男”还没法接受一个同性。“不想做就走。”他不客气地说。  
克拉克被这句半逐客令逼急了。他猛地扑上床，双手撑在布鲁斯周边，用阴影遮住他性感到完美无缺的脸。  
“不，我想上你。”克拉克恶狠狠地快速说。“我想让你被我的手指操射。”  
如果一定要有个开端，一定要做出尝试与变革，那么克拉克宁愿选择这样一个夜晚，这样一个初次见面的男人。他内心的欲望战胜了对能力的恐惧，推动他大吼。  
布鲁斯惊呆了。他噗嗤笑出了声，腹部狠狠起伏两下，满是笑意与嘲讽地说：“行啊。那么，试试。Try me.”  
克拉克看着布鲁斯三下五除二地把牛仔裤脱到膝盖，曲起腿，露出圆润的屁股，才反应过来他脑子一热到底说了什么。拉奥啊！他在想什么！  
布鲁斯轻轻笑了。  
克拉克心一横，就要用手指试探进那神秘的后穴，却再一次被布鲁斯拉过手。  
布鲁斯用他的舌尖将克拉克的手从指尖舔到指缝，重复好几遍，确保亮晶晶的唾液已经沾满了全部的五指。  
“好了。”布鲁斯松开克拉克的手，慵懒地躺好。“来，用你的手指把我操射，然后把我的精液喝了。来吧，克拉克。”让我们找点乐子，暂时搁下一切黑夜的伤疤，仅此一夜，不会再多。

布鲁斯身体里的触觉远超克拉克想象。他身后的小穴干燥地紧绷着，被克拉克潮湿的手指一点点撑开。他能清晰地感受到布鲁斯的肠肉软软地阻止他手指的前进，徒劳地试着把侵犯拦在体外。  
他把布鲁斯沾在他手指上的口水抹进了布鲁斯体内。而布鲁斯扬起脖子，一只手紧紧抓住床单，一动不动地承受着。他略微皱起了眉头，却坚持用眼神嘲讽地挑衅着克拉克。  
克拉克取出手指，往四周看了看，发现旅馆的台上提供润滑液。他扭开瓶盖，倒了些在手上，又将食指探进了布鲁斯的后穴。他试着让自己多一点技巧、但事实证明，他唯一会做的就是用手指往里伸，并同时艰难地忍住自己的欲望。  
布鲁斯逐渐放松下来，微阖了眼皮，气息平稳地说：“还有呢？”  
克拉克沉默地抽出手指，换作两根并拢的方式探进去。这次的阻力变大了，食指与中指不同的长度使得肠肉不再那么紧紧包裹住手指。从手指的缝隙里，克拉克可以看见鲜红的软肉在不住地收缩，像是在主动裹紧他的手指，又像是因为被强行扩张而无法抑制的颤抖。而这一切都只能让克拉克更加难耐。他一鼓作气，稍微一调整，就直接插入了第三根手指。  
布鲁斯毫无准备，被突如其来的扩张刺激得尖叫一声，又迅速咬紧嘴唇，尽力平静下来。汗水从他额角滑落，克拉克保持着手指插在他身体里的姿势，俯身舔去那滴汗水，并轻轻吻了布鲁斯薄薄的眼皮。他们的姿态已经极尽放荡，但克拉克却毫无所觉地红着脸，天空蓝的眼中是三分赌气，三分痴迷，三分纯洁和一分羞涩。这大男孩的态度叫布鲁斯几乎要气恼了。他开始感觉局势逐渐脱离掌控。  
“你能用我的三根手指射出来吗？”克拉克问布鲁斯。说着，他转了转手指，感觉括约肌已经放松了不少，就尝试非常轻地分开手指，将他身后的洞扩得更开。肠道里的皱褶已经浅了许多，克拉克不禁拿它和自己的尺寸做了个对比，并悲哀地确认自己现在的力量控制水准绝对不允许他把自己的阴茎插进那个洞里。他会把布鲁斯弄坏的。  
但他又没法不去想那个场景，想象自己的阴茎把布鲁斯完全填满不留空隙，想象他扶着布鲁斯劲瘦的腹肌完美的腰，整个在布鲁斯体内出入，让那柔软炽热的肠肉绞住他的阴茎，然后射在他身体深处......一切有关性的幻想都飞快地在克拉克脑海里交替闪现，而它的现实作用就是让克拉克脸更红，手下动作也越粗暴。这惹得布鲁斯呼吸终于急促起来，他想要起来抓住那只作乱的手，却知道这会导致手指插得更深。他调整了自己的节奏，试着去适应克拉克的动作，并从中获得更多快感。  
手指的长度终究不够，但刺激到布鲁斯的敏感点倒是问题不大。他指挥着克拉克挪动手指，以便更好地取悦自己。克拉克的喘息声明显变得粗重，就像一头克制又大胆的野兽，刚离了熟悉的巢穴，开始学着在东非的裂谷里奔跑飞驰。而这一切都给布鲁斯带去了无限的快感。克拉克感受到一只手扶上了自己的后颈。布鲁斯按着他的脖子往下拉，把他的额头拉到干燥又柔软的嘴唇上，在他额上留下一个轻柔地吻。他呼吸的气流缠绕在克拉克的发间，热气从脑门蔓延到克拉克全身上下。  
“我爱你。”克拉克用他最轻的声音对布鲁斯说，让话语消散在布鲁斯的颈间。他握住自己颈后的手，抚摸布鲁斯并不光滑细腻反而有些粗糙的皮肤，并把那只手拉到自己胯间。微凉的指尖触碰了克拉克胯下已经坚硬的阴茎，顿了顿，就摸索到克拉克的裤子拉链，将拉链缓缓拉下。克拉克的阴茎迅速弹出，他甚至憋不住为此倒吸了一口气。对于一个处男，今晚的刺激已经够大了。他真怕自己一下子就射出来，或者意外破坏了什么东西。  
那只手开始揉捏克拉克的性器，从顶端抚摸到底，又捏了捏两边的囊袋，最后握住了柱身，开始来回撸动。克拉克的手已经忘记了动作。他沉浸在欢愉中，沉浸在前所未有的快乐里。温水浸泡着他的灵魂，让他开始沉沉浮浮，在水面下窒息，又在水面上大口吸气......  
绚烂的光彩伴随着赤裸的肉色在他眼前组成无数光斑。他开始控制不住自己的透视，于是他看见自己的手指插在布鲁斯的肠道里，又恍惚看见自己的性器已经进入了布鲁斯，幻想与现实交织，让他的思维逐渐空白。直到最终，布鲁斯把满手的黏稠精液抹在克拉克的衣服上，从胸口抹到小腹，最后将自己的手指放进自己嘴里，响亮地嘬了一口。  
克拉克缓过神来，发现布鲁斯衬衫上已经被射得一塌糊涂，连同他蓝色的牛仔裤一起，沾满了自己的精液。他这才惊讶地叫了一声。布鲁斯为此嘲笑：“你真的是处。”  
克拉克小小哼了一下，凶狠地撕开布鲁斯碍事的衬衫，俯身咬住布鲁斯的左乳头，用牙齿碾磨那个有些硬了的小肉块，让它红肿充血。但他仍旧不得不控制自己的力量，这让他再一次痛恨起自己的特殊本领们。  
“你犯规了。”布鲁斯虽这样说，却没有半点不满。他开始抚慰自己的另一个乳头，将它揉到艳红，并提示克拉克：“这其实不是我的敏感点，但也有刺激。还有，记得动动你的手指。”  
克拉克挫败地低吼一声，转而舔起布鲁斯的腰，并配合着转动手指，甚至插了第四根手指进去。这次的插入更艰难些，因为布鲁斯已经被撑得很开了。但显然，这让布鲁斯相当舒服，他主动动腰，让克拉克能将手指根也送进去些。克拉克试着在布鲁斯体内弯曲手指，并收获了对方更多的喘息。  
但这样还不够，克拉克开始心急了。布鲁斯的阴茎只是勃起，但还远不到射精的地步。他想了想，选择张开嘴，含住了布鲁斯的阴茎，并笨拙地模拟起进出的动作，用舌头舔弄，以便让布鲁斯更加兴奋。  
“你这是严重犯规......”布鲁斯把依旧沾着精液的手指插进克拉克的发丝里，让他的头更贴近自己的小腹。克拉克的口活连一点技巧性都没有，但他那双该死的干净的蓝眼睛比任何技巧都能促进他的欲望。他不愿意轻易就这样射出来，就不得不避开最为诱人的因素。  
他的口腔温热又湿润，而且布鲁斯知道这可以算得上相当深入的口交。唯一的缺点是技巧，但最大的优点也可以说是技巧的欠缺。  
“停下。”布鲁斯严厉地命令，却没能奏效。克拉克执着地把布鲁斯含得更深，然而他的牙开始硌到布鲁斯的性器。情色与笨拙相融，布鲁斯只能维持在一个不上不下的状态。他后穴里的手指轮廓逐渐被敏感的肠肉所捕获。通过后穴的感知，布鲁斯粗略判断出克拉克拥有一双皮肤光滑干净的手。他的手指修长又骨节宽大，充满了健康与力量。可惜的是，克拉克完全不懂怎么用这得天独厚的条件来取悦一个床伴。  
“停下，克拉克。”布鲁斯使用了更加接近商讨而非命令的语气，果然，这奏效了。克拉克停在那儿几秒，慢慢把布鲁斯的阴茎退出口中，对着布鲁斯委屈地拉下嘴角。他的嘴唇很红。  
“布鲁斯......”克拉克断断续续地说，就像个单纯的不知所措的男孩。“我到底该怎么做！我怎么样才能不插进去就让你射出来？我想看你射精，然后我会遵守约定把它喝下去。”  
要命。  
布鲁斯深吸一口气，决定自给自足。再暴露在克拉克谜一样不可理解的纯真和直白中，他不敢保证自己会怎样。这就像和一个未经世事的非凡尘之子做爱，像是把高空中的流云拉下澎湃的深海。  
“你看着。”他硬邦邦地说，感觉自己和一个启蒙教师一样心情疲惫。“我自己来。”  
克拉克瞪大了眼睛，身下的阴茎也已重新挺立起来。他抽出手指，捻了捻一手的半粘润滑剂，纠结得不知道该往哪放。最终，他草率地在床单上抹了一把。  
布鲁斯不可思议地看着这不安的男孩竟然坐在了床的另一边，并冲他笑了笑，嘴唇移动，拼出一个无声的“我爱你”。  
这是床上最普遍也最容易说出口的情话。而走到一边可能是布鲁斯这辈子见过的最糟糕的床上礼仪。  
他还能说什么？他早该自己满足自己的。

布鲁斯蘸了更多的润滑剂，将右手探入自己的后穴。他没有贪多，只用了食指和中指。肠道早就被克拉克弄松了。他很轻易地做到这一点，并搅动润滑剂，在后穴弄出咕叽的淫靡水声。  
他随后开始按压自己体内，当触到某个点时，布鲁斯发出了一声短促的呻吟，并告诉克拉克：“当你的床伴被触碰到敏感点，多试试那个位置。”  
克拉克握上了自己的勃起，呆呆点头。  
布鲁斯继续动作。为了腾出手，他先脱下了衬衫，把袖子卷成一条，推入了自己的后穴。这也使得手指所不能触及的深度被衣服填满，织料的粗糙纹理被润滑剂所浸透。他干脆把润滑剂的瓶子拿来，抬起屁股，往里面倒。有些粘稠的透明液体缓缓顺着衣服流进穴口，又有些流到外面，顺着臀线滴落。  
克拉克下意识地加速撸动自己的阴茎。前液从柱头顶端吐出。氪星人不存在不应期的问题，不过这也没有引起布鲁斯过多的关注。他只是用余光瞟到克拉克的性器，屁股里塞着衣服，声音沙哑地问：“真的不进来吗，男孩？”  
克拉克脸上的红就没消下去过。他贴近了布鲁斯，贴近了他散发出的滚烫又迷人的温度，贴近他满是汗水的额角黑发，然后把脸埋在他脖子与肩膀相接的转角，双手抱住他，小声说：“不，布鲁斯。我……不了。我说过要让你靠手指射出来。还有别叫我男孩！”  
在布鲁斯看不见的角度，克拉克无声地重复：“我爱你。”  
布鲁斯拍了拍克拉克的背，示意他让一让。“随便你，不过我们早就违规严重了。”他扯了扯身下的衣服，牵动的感觉带来了一声不加掩饰的呻吟。“这是手指吗？”  
克拉克不加回答。他把布鲁斯的双腿抬起，试探对方的柔韧性。布鲁斯的柔韧性惊人地出色，他几乎把他的腿笔直地压到肩膀，整个人被对折。  
他用自己的阴茎顶了顶布鲁斯后穴里的衣服，并感受到手下的肌体一下子绷紧。兴奋刺激着他的神经，现在他需要有意识地控制住自己向上飘起的欲望，和狠狠抓住布鲁斯脚踝的渴求。那会惊吓他，伤害他。  
“你能保持这个姿势吗？”克拉克问。布鲁斯挑挑眉，一只手抱住自己的小腿，另一只手转而揉捏自己饱满的胸肌。他不对自己的呼吸施加控制，于是一阵阵急促又原始的喘气就缠绕在克拉克的身周，将他死死困住，不得离开。  
克拉克盯着布鲁斯的脸，迅速给自己撸了一发，并竭力让所有精液都浇在布鲁斯屁股上，最好能射到衣服上，顺着衣服流进他的后穴。布鲁斯坦然地接受了这些，并摸了一把自己下身，把一些液体以非洲部落成人礼的式样抹到克拉克脸上。  
克拉克没有任何抗拒。他表情严肃，朝着塞满衣服的后穴里，沿着边缘小心地塞进一根手指。这是一开始他用的食指。手指的动作带动了衣服的摩擦，拉扯感从布鲁斯的穴中一路传入大脑。实话是这很爽。  
克拉克又塞入了中指，同时开始把衣服往外扯。衣料空出的位置被手指取代，然后是第三根，第四根。在不住的喘息里，克拉克完成了全部替换。肉体的接触代替了无机物的充填，而这些手指又开始在布鲁斯的肠道里按压，最终找准了前列腺，狠狠按压下去。布鲁斯骤然起了一半身体，又脱力地躺倒。  
“我可以再伸进去一点吗？”克拉克征询起布鲁斯的意见。等到肯定的回复后，他深吸一口气，尽量靠紧五指，把大拇指的尖也伸进了布鲁斯身后，被撑得完全扩张开的后穴肌肉无力地承受着，而布鲁斯的阴茎因此愈发高昂。刺激与不可避免的疼痛相伴，生理性的泪水开始盈满布鲁斯的眼眶。他闭上眼，以完全放松的姿态来享受性和痛。  
克拉克舔舔嘴角，又往里推了一点，半个手掌已经进去了。尽管循序渐进避免了伤害，克拉克仍旧没敢把整只手都塞进去。恐惧和迷茫限制住他的行为，他不得不铭记只要稍一放纵，布鲁斯就会受到严重的伤。  
“我爱你。”他轻轻在心里说，并用左手抚上布鲁斯的阴茎。那根阴茎竖着，青筋暴起，血液在充入，前液从铃口溢出。只需轻轻的拨弄，布鲁斯的腿根就开始颤抖。  
克拉克轻柔地转动右手，感受肠肉的拉伸。他渐渐找到了用手指的节奏，并用指甲盖扣住布鲁斯阴茎的小眼。随着一阵按压与进退，布鲁斯终于射了出来，白色的精液喷出一道弧线，落在脱到一边的衬衫与牛仔裤上。  
在一声极端满足的大叫后，布鲁斯睁开眼，湛蓝的眼中是浅浅的水雾。旅馆昏黄的灯光映入眼中，转变为朦胧的温暖的光辉。他放下腿，并蘸上一点精液，送到克拉克嘴边。克拉克立刻含住他的手指，喝下那几滴精液，并依依不舍地放开。  
“我成功了。”他说。  
布鲁斯笑出了声。他摇摇头：“算你过关了，克拉克。但你真是个糟糕的床伴。”

他们去浴室做了清洗，并不得不手洗衣服，除掉上面乱七八糟的液体。布鲁斯为他们在没有换洗衣物的情况下乱搞感到了一丝丝后悔，但他确实成功获得了极大的快感和放松。克拉克亦无不同。  
他们挪了挪床单，扯出较干净的一半，贴在一起缓缓入睡。赤身裸体，肌肤相亲。这就像两团炙热的火，火苗交融，火星被风吹起，飘摇在夜空中散去，徒留火光在视网膜上印下的残影。  
在布鲁斯的呼吸彻底稳下后，克拉克鬼使神差，轻轻对着他所透视到的夜空和无数闪亮的繁星喃喃自语。他凝视夜空，倾听着身边人的呼吸与心跳，就像那心跳声是从空中传来，是星辰的脉搏。  
“我爱你。”  
第二天醒来时，克拉克发现布鲁斯已经不知不觉地离开了。  
他带走了克拉克口袋里的一美元又十美分。

Fin.

//课后重点：我就蹭蹭不进去！  
预告：下一次bgm为Everybody Knows


End file.
